User talk:Barek
!''' '''NOTE: Please start new messages at the bottom of the page. ---- __TOC__ Moving in Looks like you're moving in :) -Auron 17:33, 21 April 2007 (CEST) :Just setting up camp. I still think that a wiki is inherently problemtic for any type of build vetting system ... my dream is still for a developer to create a custom web-application for builds that would have true ownership of build articles; structured templates to improve consistency and improve search-ability; and most importantly a vote system where each person receives a limited number of "vote points" per week to use for voting up/down on builds - but the points are weighted so that those who previously submitted builds that received higher ratings in the past get more points to spread around each week and those with poorly rated builds get fewer points to use (using the logic that those who have higher rated builds are more qualified to have knowledge in build quality when they vote). :But, that's still just a dream ... so ... I've helped with other elements of the builds section on GW before, and I'm more than happy to continue helping out once in a while on here too on some non-vetting related projects when I'm able. --- Barek (talk • ) - 18:06, 21 April 2007 (CEST) The little image thingy You know the image that shows up in the URL bar (the crimson carapace shield for GWW, and the "gw" icon for GWiki)? How do we set that here? -Auron 19:13, 22 April 2007 (CEST) :If you have server access, then take a look at Mediawiki.com's information on setting the favicon. If you don't have server access, then User:Gcardinal should be able to set the URL. They also have links to information on other configuration settings available. --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:20, 22 April 2007 (CEST) ::Don't help him, Barek! He ragequit from my guild! --67.70.123.241 19:23, 22 April 2007 (CEST) :::I smell dirigible in the air... -Auron 19:26, 22 April 2007 (CEST) ::::You stole my ectos and ran! Wtfffff. Give back, pls. --67.70.123.241 19:28, 22 April 2007 (CEST) :::::Why am I hijacking a perfectly mature conversation like this... Must be the sun or something... Sorry, guys. *crawls back under the rock* --67.70.123.241 19:35, 22 April 2007 (CEST) People make me laugh today Gotta love the delete tags on Untested farming build:D/E Kinetic Dervish. ^_^ -- Armond Warblade 23:05, 11 May 2007 (CEST) :lol - I'll do better next time - was rushed this morning. :-) --- Barek (talk • ) - 01:06, 12 May 2007 (CEST) Glad you liked the delete tags on my build. It would be great if I didn't have to look all over the place for how/where to submit a build. That would be the whole reason why I thought it was the way it was considering it was the first time I've ever created/submitted anything on here. ---Spartan :Um... bottom box on the MAIN PAGE is entitled "Writing Your Own Builds" and contains all of the useful links to policies and general guides regarding how to write a build. I repeat, that is on the MAIN PAGE. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:28, 17 May 2007 (CEST) Thanks for fixing I tried to fix the stupid edit things that were going on, and miserably failed. I think that we should make it more clear that people are NOT supposed to make their builds on the style and formatting page. ~~ Napalm Flame 17:56, 13 May 2007 (CEST) :I agree about making it more visible ... I added the template:Dontaddbuildshere to the page, so that it'll be visible once it gets moved back. I also think the page should be re-written to make it more obvious that it's a guide, and/or protected by admins so that changes need to be submitted via an editcopy page, same as the main page. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:59, 13 May 2007 (CEST) ::Great idea, I really hate it when this stuff happens, I hate failing =[ ~~ Napalm Flame 18:08, 13 May 2007 (CEST) :::I just did some cleanup to the page, I'm hoping that it will make it even more clear to new users not to create builds directly on that page. I'm hoping an admin arrives soon to move it back to its correct name. --- Barek (talk • ) - 18:26, 13 May 2007 (CEST) ::::Ugh, how many times has that page been RV'd? I think I did two myself... - Krowman (talk • ) 20:46, 13 May 2007 (CEST) ::::: *Slams the page with fist o' doom* Fixed. I'm actually tempted to protect that page. -- Armond Warblade 23:25, 13 May 2007 (CEST) :::::: In general, I'm against the widespread protecting of a large number of pages ... but in this case, the repeated problems on the page justified it, at least for now. I know that Wikipedia usuaully uses short term (a month or so) page protections, then re-opens them. That could be attempted here. I'm hoping that the recent modifications to the page would make it less likely that the page would be accidentally changed in the future. --- Barek (talk • ) - 03:15, 15 May 2007 (CEST) :::::::I know. It's tempting though. -- Armond Warblade 08:21, 15 May 2007 (CEST) Opinion please I'm in the middle of a small debate, and I'd like your opinion. Please pitch in on Build talk:Invincimonk Guide. Thanks! -- Armond Warblade 20:01, 15 May 2007 (CEST) :Done - comment added to that page. --- Barek (talk • ) - 06:27, 16 May 2007 (CEST) GW I'm deleting the Guild Wars page. If you still want the link on your user page, you can use the inter-wiki link shown here, though I'm sure you have got it figured out yourself: Guild Wars. Btw, thanks for the slight change to my user page. Cheers! - Krowman 19:23, 11 June 2007 (EDT) Template Question Hi, I'm not sure whether you check this page frequently, but I'm in no hurry for an answer. My question is this, I've been playing around with a Word of the Day template that has a standardized structure, but requires input of a word, as well as that word's pronunciation, part of speech, and definition. Is there any way that I could have a preset list of instances that satisfy these variables such that it would generate a new Word of the Day from the list provided? I know ways to do that in Java, etc. but I don't have a ton of experience with MediaWiki code, and you seem to understand it (at least better that I do). If you know a way, or if you don't think it's possible, I'd like to know either way. Thanks in advance. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 19:06, 13 June 2007 (EDT) :I must not have understood what you're trying to achieve - can you give an example? It looks like you want something that will display a different word, definition, etc taken from a list based on some criteria - or am I totally off? :If that's what you're after, then there are ways - although with templates it would be kludgy at best. In my opinion, it would be cleaner (and likely easier) to create it as an extension if you can convince GCardinal to add the extension to the site. --- Barek (talk • ) - 23:59, 13 June 2007 (EDT) ::It was just for a personal project. I've had a "Word of the Day" goin' for a while. Someone back on GuildWiki said I should consider making a template that others could add to their user page. It would be a nice idea if it became a popular template, but, in order to make it work well, I was wondering whether it could generate a word (from a list of words/definitions/etc.) that I gave it, rather than having me update the page every day. Unfortunately, I don't know enough mediawiki code. Is it possible? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:03, 14 June 2007 (EDT) ::: I would suggest going to word of the week(for easiability. what? Me, make a word up on the spot? Never!) I would use the template either way, I need to expand my (real) vocabulary. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяønħ')']] no 00:06, 14 June 2007 (EDT) ::::Well, you are free to use it now... you can just add: to your page, but I'd like it to be a template if I can pull it off. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:09, 14 June 2007 (EDT) :::Well, if you're determined to use templates, there are a few ways to do it, but maintenance will be a pain with any of them - I can't think of any means of using clean lists or tables (which is why I suggested an extension instead - those could read a table or list as their data source). :::One is to use #switch (like the example at GW:Template:W-color); you could switch based on a variable such as , , , or , then set the value after the equal sign to be either the word and definition, or maybe equal a name of a subpage containing the word and definition for that switch value. :::Alternately, another thought (although this one may not work, I've never tried it and haven't thought it through completely) if you're maintaining each word and definition on its own subpage, you may be able to use one of the above variables as part of an inclusion name - I would need to play with this one more to figure how to get it to work, likely involving a sub-template. :::Either of these would eventually repeat, but depending on which is used, you would only need to update the list once a week or even once a month. --- Barek (talk • ) - 00:28, 14 June 2007 (EDT) ::::Ok... I found the MediaWiki page on switches and I think I understand the concept, but I'm having a little trouble with the actual implementation. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 13:07, 14 June 2007 (EDT) ::::Strike that last comment, it does in fact work and can be found at Template:User:Defiant Elements/Word of the Day. Thanks for your help. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 13:53, 14 June 2007 (EDT) :::::Congrats! --- Barek (talk • ) - 21:24, 14 June 2007 (EDT) Got MSN Wanted to ping ya. Send me an e-mail or something. Shireensysop 07:44, 9 July 2007 (CEST) :Mssg sent via MSN --- Barek (talk • ) - 04:25, 10 July 2007 (CEST) Policy You're intelligent, you can argue this case... PvXwiki talk:Guides -- Armond Warblade 05:57, 25 July 2007 (CEST) :Can you post a link to a sample guide on this wiki? I would want to look at how they're presented before commenting. --- Barek (talk • ) - 04:30, 27 July 2007 (CEST) ::That's the problem, we need a S&F policy for guides. As you can see by comparing Guide:Invincimonk Guide with Guide:PvE Moebius Strike Assassins we have no format yet. — RAWR! [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 04:33, 27 July 2007 (CEST) :::Ahh, I found Category:Guides. I agree, Guide:Invinci-Monk Guide appears to be a true guide article; while Guide:PvE Moebius Strike Assassins is just a series of builds that appear to be trying to bypass the build vetting process. :::You're right. The site needs a policy to define what qualifies as a guide article vs what should be posted as a build. --- Barek (talk • ) - 04:37, 27 July 2007 (CEST) Hey You cannot have your talk page deleted, however you can archive it if so pleased. --Frosty 09:12, April 25, 2010 (UTC)